Malfoy's Ministry
by TheDisreputableGirl
Summary: Beth is having a hard time being a Muggle born witch working at the Ministry of Magic, but when she meets a young Wizard named Lucius, Beth's life changes forever. Lucius, on the other hand, is conflicted by pure blood expectation & is struggling to decide where his loyalties lie. A story about a forbidden & doomed romance. There's a reason why every villain goes to the dark side!
1. Chapter 1

Lucius prowled past the infestation of Cornish pixies without a second glance, much to the disappointment of the brown haired intern that tripped over a tumbled desk in an attempt to look like she knew what she was doing, as the stern young pure blood walked past. Beth stood up, her cheeks red and her robes dusty. A sigh escaped her lips and she focused her attention or getting the last blue pest back into the gilded cage.

Beth had only been working at the Ministry of Magic for a month. Her first day was the start of this inner turmoil that had taken over her. She had just left the office of some horrible man named Yaxley who hadn't enlightened her at all about anything she would be doing. Yaxley despised Beth, but had to endure her because the Ministry had been required to hire a certain amount of mudbloods to meet its quota. So she felt it was on purpose that he had sent her to an out of bounds elevator, which had recently been cursed by an owl sent by someone and was spurting fire every five minutes, and would have lost her eyebrows and cardigan if Lucius hadn't paused outside the elevator and cast a quick spell with a sharp flick of his wand and a raised eyebrow. Beth had stared wide eyed at his calm attitude, caught his gaze, and then lost it as Lucius turned around without saying a single word.

This mysterious man, with pale skin and long blonde hair, was the only thing on Beth's mind every day she went to work. She had only found out his name when she saw Yaxley, her supervisor, talking to him by the statue in the foyer. It was just another mistake to pause near the two wizards, as Yaxley turned and snapped at her to deliver some memos, Lucius had purposefully seemed to avoid her glance.

So Beth has suffered a month of brief glimpses but to no avail, her heart beat a little faster now every single day at the prospect of seeing him. But two things she knew, one he was of a pure blood family of very high importance and secondly her Muggle born status would not even put her on his radar, let alone in his thoughts. But yet she still couldn't help imagining a day in which Lucius would stop her on an errand or drop by her desk and just let her know he knew she existed.

It was the same today, Beth walked back to her desk daydreaming about the way she would have liked her Cornish pixie incident to go – which involved a pixie turning into a giant monster and Lucius stopping to throw her aside and defeat the pixie and then picking her up and asking with deep sincerity if she was okay – when a hand-written note lay at her desk in wait of her return.

_Intern,_

_Please take the elevator down to the department of Mysteries,_

_and deliver the accompanying letter to Mr Malfoy. He is _

_expecting you so do not tarry and please send him my best_

_regards._

_Yaxley _

The department of mysteries scared Beth, it was dark and cold and she felt like every happiness she had ever known had been extinguished. She walked quickly, her footsteps echoing loudly, she felt frightened of every shadow. She followed the directions Yaxley had given her and turned down to the offices before the mysteries began to become more mysterious than she wanted to find out. The second office on the right had a shiny brass plaque on the door that read 'Malfoy' and there was a small 'p' and 'b' initialled under the name indicating the family's pure blood status. Beth bit her lip and knocked lightly and then felt as if she was being silly and knocked again louder. A cold voice softly issued from behind the door.

'Come in' it said with unspoken reluctance.

Beth pushed open the door, it creaked painfully, the office was a lot bigger than she had expected. There was a huge green marble desk, two rows of bookcases either side, a large stain-glass window which depicted some sort of Slytherin history. The only other things in the room were a coat rack with a billowing black cloak hanging like a dead Dementor from it and a wand holster with a silver snake head leaning against the rack. The wand itself though, was placed in a silver holder on the front of the desk where a name plate usually sat. And what was sitting behind the desk was a straight-backed man in black robes, his blonde hair was tied back and his blue eyes intent on the person who had obviously interrupted something which was obvious due to the piles of parchment in front of him.

Beth didn't know what to say, her fingers trembled around the letter and it was so hard to look away from the blue depths of Lucius' eyes. He leant forward, his elbows placed on the parchment making it crinkle under his weight. His eyebrow raised as he spoke.

'Can I help you?' he said, his voice less hard now. His hands entwined and ducked to support his pointy chin.


	2. Chapter 2

'Um…' Beth lost words and cautiously stepped forward, head bowed, and handed the letter over. She backed away, but Lucius gestured for her to wait with a hold up of a hand. His eyes scanned the letter and then he sat back, the letter sat abandoned at his desk and his hands folded in his lap.

'Interesting' he picked up the letter folded it and placed it in the pocket of his dress coat underneath his robes. His eyes looked at Beth curiously. 'It seems I may need your assistance, Yaxley has discovered something in my interest, but he believes it is too dangerous to acquire alone and he will be unable to join me until tomorrow. Tomorrow is too late', he stood up, his hair swept forward over his shoulder 'and I wish to go today, but should anything happen then I will need assistance or at the least, someone to get some. You will come with me and go fetch Yaxley if I am in need of him'. Beth froze, Lucius gracefully flew around the desk and pulled on his cloak, he attached his holster to his belt and leant back to pick up his wand. When he turned around, he stepped forward with haste and almost knocked into Beth, who hadn't moved since he had read the letter.

'Well, are you just going to stand there?' when Beth didn't move, Lucius took her by the shoulders and turned her around, and with a press of his wand pushed her towards the door. Beth stumbled forwards, pulled the door open and then moved back into the corridor to go back towards the elevators. 'No, this way' Lucius shut the door and then gestured with his wand towards the deeper part of the department of Mysteries, past the prophecies and the artefacts rooms, down towards the staircase that led to deeper levels.

Lucius stalked forward not glancing back to see if Beth was following, Beth had to jog to keep up with his stride, he had long legs. At the end of the corridor, Lucius mumbled a few words under his breath and the heavy oak door clicked and opened inwards. Lucius stepped into the dark passageway and Beth followed. She couldn't contemplate that she was spending time with Lucius, but she was also terrified of the situation she found herself in.

The corridor ahead of them grew darker and Lucius cast a Lumos spell to brighter their journey. He turned then to check behind him, a small smirk playing across his lips.

'Well, aren't you going to do the same' Lucius' eyebrows went up again.

Beth's stomach felt as if it had become weightless. Beth pulled out her wand, her hand shook and she inwardly cursed herself for being so obviously nervous and afraid. Although she hoped he thought it was about their trip not the quickening hopes of her heart. Lucius stepped forward and gripped the hand holding her wand. 'Do not be afraid, we haven't got to anything worth fretting about yet' his hand steadied hers and his wand touched the tip of her wand and it lit up, like passing on the flame from a candle in the Muggle world. He frowned then, his fingers pulling back from her as if he had been stung.

'Do not hold me up this is important!' Lucius turned around sharply, putting a few paces between himself and Beth. Beth let out a long awaited breath and let what just happened adjust in her mind. The feel of his hand on hers stayed like a ghostly imprint, she dare not move her fingers in case it went away.

After walking down the never ending corridor for another ten minutes in silence, the floor began to slope and stairs appeared out of the gloom. Lucius' shoulder relaxed ever so slightly as he began to descend.

'So what do you do apart from silently get into sticky situations far too many times?' Beth stumbled on the step and fell into Lucius, who put an arm out to steady himself on the wall. Pressed against his back Beth realised just how small she was next to him. She stepped back up, watching her feet this time, glad her face was hidden as she did so.

Lucius continued on without a word. Waiting for a response. Beth took in a breath, steadied her hand on her wand so the light didn't flick across the stone walls erratically and took a leap of faith.

'I…I'm here to gain experience from the Ministry as I grew up with little magical background' Beth blushed, she felt for the first time ashamed of her muggle born heritage. 'I was set up under Yaxley to act as his temporary assistant, but when I got the internship they said they would consider a more permanent position in Muggle artefacts depending on my review at the end of the year', she paused, 'so I will probably end up nowhere as Yaxley feels I'm not worthy of magical blood, let alone an actual job'. Beth was surprised at herself, her outburst was unlike her and she felt suddenly vulnerable. Yaxley and Lucius talked a lot, she had probably just ended her internship because this was the one time she had admitted how futile this position was.

'Pure blood is often biased, the ministry has worked so long with only witches and wizards that are of the original wizard blood that some people cannot contemplate… tainted blood' Lucius spoke without judgement but there was an underlying bitterness. She wasn't sure if it was directed at her or towards some other association with magical blood.

'I wish I had pure blood, then I wouldn't even be in this position. I'm on a road to nowhere.' Beth spoke honestly and felt a burden lift from her shoulders.

Lucius turned his head to catch Beth's frowning face, he stopped but didn't turn. 'Trust me, pure blood may get you many things, but it was just as much of a burden as blood like yours. There are too many expectations and considerations and judgements…sometimes it feels like you're drowning in magical expectation', Lucius considered himself and carried on down the stairs.

'Even still, a respected family of pure blood must have some benefits' Beth didn't pose it as a question but Lucius still answered.

'It isn't as great as it seems, I never really got on with my family. There is so much they want for me, but I don't. I mean now they want to arrange…' Lucius stopped, he didn't continue and his postured stiffened again. Beth felt a sudden wrench in her chest, she felt for him, she had known all along that there was more to him than the stoic demeanour and the fear she saw in other people's eyes.

'Do you ever want to change everything?' Beth asked, hesitancy in her voice.

This time he did stop, he turned and his wand tip illuminated his face. The warm light making his eyes look a startling blue.

'Yes. But doesn't everyone?' Lucius waited for her to speak, but Beth's throat was dry and she just nodded with enthusiasm. She was rewarded with a small smile and then he returned to the climb down.

There were half a dozen stairs left and then they were in a wide corridor with short doors lining the sides. Numbers were painted in black above each door and a big brass lock dominated the middle of each one. The doors themselves appeared to be falling apart, the wood disintegrating in some areas and one or two doors were completely covered in moss. It seemed that there was no charm to protect these doors, despite the locks that buzzed with a strong locking spell.

Lucius consulted the paper from Yaxley and then counted the doors on the left hand side till they reached the number 44. Lucius glanced nervously at Beth, then pulled a large brass key from another pocket on the inside of his cloak. It leapt from his grip and into the lock, it turned of its own accord and the door pulsed a blue light and then dimmed to its normal colour. Lucius placed his hand on the door, above the lock, but before he could push he hesitated.

'Your concern here is to project me, understand? If I am in danger it is up to you to protect me! You are less important.' Lucius pushed the door and it swung open silently. A thin mist cloaked the room.

Beth was stung by Lucius' words, she was confused by his continual change in attitude. Sometimes he seemed to bring down his guard, but at others he was the strict and the ultimate much-feared Mr Malfoy. Beth pushed past him in anger.

'I might as well go first, then', she pushed her wand into the mist triumphantly and whispered a spell to dispel the suffocating fog.


	3. Chapter 3

Before the spell had completed, Lucius stepped up behind her and spun her around.

'What the hell, do you think you're doing? You can't just treat this part of the Ministry like a game'. His hand stayed on her arm, but his eyes left hers and stared out into the room.

Beth turned to see what he was looking at and wished she hadn't. The mist wasn't some sort of charm it was the product of many hundreds of dormant Dementors. They hung like old coats on the walls, hundreds of them, their cloaks emitting the mist as if they were breathing out cold air. Beth's spell finally hit the wall, sucking in all the remaining mist, but as it did so all of the Dementors shivered. Lucius whipped out his wand, but it was too late, the Dementors began to animate. Beth turned towards the door, but an arousing Dementor fell from the ceiling and blocked her path.

'I can't get help. I can…stand behind me…I can' Beth shook, her wand falling out of her hand. Lucius' face showed no fear but he was angry, his eyebrows were drawn down into a frown, his lips pressed so hard together and his breath coming out of his nose heavy. He picked up her wand and pushed it against her chest. Beth grasped it without feeling her hands move. She looked up into Lucius' face and for a moment she forgot the moving shadows all around her.

'It's too late, we were never meant to wake them. It was an inventory…for an employer' Lucius sighed. 'He is not going to be happy' he said with a bitterness, spitting the words out into the freezing air.

Beth hadn't noticed the air getting slowly colder and she felt more and more as if the happiness was being drained out of her body. Any joy she felt from spending time with Lucius ebbed away as if on a slow flowing current. It was in that moment that the Dementor that had fallen in front of the door rose to its full height and sucked in a long soul-sucking breath, which echoed around the room as the others sucked in the air with rasping gasps.

Lucius moved with professional speed and relaxed posture, he pulled Beth into his chest and wrapped his cloak around her, cocooning her small form between the course material and himself with his right arm. She gave in to his tense embrace and closed her eyes, she breathed in his scent. He smelt like candle wax and parchment.

Lucius braced himself and swished his wand with a flourish, he cast a Patronus, but instead of thinking about the only time in his childhood when he had been given a present he had asked for, a streamlined Foxbough Broom, Lucius thought of how nice it was to feel someone need him. Need him for something other than work or servitude. Usually his patronus ran as a mighty python, rolling out of his wand with furious intent, but this time two pythons fell from the white light – they were entwined, wrapped around each other. When they hit the floor, they unwound and moved off in opposite directions, circling round each Dementor, fangs bared. The Dementors were forced back into the corners of the room, the snakes quick and vicious. When they had slithered around the room, they met in the middle, when their heads touched they disappeared.

Lucius didn't hesitate, he cast an explosive spell on the door, squeezed Beth into him so he could pick her up and pulled himself and her through the tattered remains of the door. He fell against the wall outside with a worn out breath, he cast of charm on the door to shield the escape of any Dementors and then let himself relax. His knees buckled a little and he settled to the floor. Beth was shaking under his cloak.

The cloak fell from his hand and Lucius let his arm drop from around Beth's waist, she stayed huddled against his chest, her eyes squeezed closed. She was afraid that if she opened them, she would be faced with the fact that the Dementors were undefeatable and she and Lucius were doomed.

Lucius controlled his breathing and looked down at the young woman clinging to him, he leaned forward so he could see her face better in the dim lighting underground and realised that her eyelashes were covered with frost. He felt a huge impulse to wipe away the frozen traces that sparkled like tiny gems. His thumb reached out and pressed against her eyelid gently and Beth started in surprise, she leapt forward towards him and his bowed head, seemingly afraid that they were still in danger. Her eyes flew open and her face collided with his chin.

Beth's heart leapt into her mouth, Lucius let out a breath; his hand rose to grab his throbbing chin but Beth touched it lightly instead. She didn't know what she was doing, but her hand followed his jawline and cupped his cheek, her thumb gently stroking his chin.

Lucius couldn't breathe, for the first time he didn't know how to take control, it felt so nice to feel Beth's warm touch on his skin. The threat of the Dementors seemed so far away and he was so aware of her small body curving into his own. He could feel her pulse in her thumb, it was so fast, mirroring the heartbeat that he could now hear in his ears. He saw Beth's eyes drop to the floor and she dropped her hand from his face, without thinking Lucius caught her hand and pressed it back against his cheek. Beth's eyes lifted to meet his and he pulled her towards him by the arm already wrapped around her.

Beth's other arm threaded up around his neck, she could feel his hair at the nape of his neck. They were so close to each other, his arms were around her and he only stopped drawing her in when his nose met hers. Lucius gave in to the small voice in his head, which was probably his mother's saying that he was being completely inappropriate and he should be ashamed of himself for associating with someone like Beth. But the voice disappeared and he moved his nose ever so slightly to the side and felt his lips meet Beth's. The touch sent shivers like electricity through his body, his arms tightened around Beth and his lips moved against hers. His heart felt as if it was going to fly straight out of his chest.

Beth couldn't breathe either, but didn't feel like stopping for breath was worth it, all she wanted was to stay right here – lost in the lips that she had only dreamed of touching. Her fingers crept up into his hair and his tie fell out, the hair fell forward framing his face and caressing her cheeks. Beth's fingers slid into the hair and pulled his lips harder against hers and he responded by lifting his hands up to cup her face. His fingers shook against her cheeks and she felt tears welling up.

Before the tears fell, Lucius pulled away from her and breathed out, his hands on his chest. Beth fell to the side, blinking back any emotion that almost came to light, Lucius purposefully didn't look at her and stood up slowly. He flung his hair back over his shoulders and pulled his cape around himself. He turned to go, but then paused and Beth thought he was going to acknowledge the moment they had just shared, but he only stared at the opposite wall for a moment and then left. Beth felt tears fall for a different reason and dropped her head in shame, she felt the darkness that was drawing in around her as if it were a judging jury.


	4. Chapter 4

Four days later, Beth finally gave up sneaking around the Ministry in the hope of never having to bump into Lucius again. Yaxley had not said anything about the task he had asked of her except something about it must have gone well otherwise she would look more scared than usual. Beth didn't extend this conversation, partly because she was afraid that Yaxley would shout at her if she even opened her mouth.

Still the events of the last week played on her mind like a Ferris wheel going round and round and round. Endlessly tormenting her. The way Lucius had grabbed her and held her like she might break if he wasn't careful, and then…his…the way he looked at her before they kissed. And the kiss! The way his lips felt, the coldness of his skin fighting against the warmth of his breath. Beth couldn't believe it had even happened. But then it wasn't like the perfect moment she'd been dreaming of; there was the way he looked at her after they had kissed. That look, it broke her heart over and over again.

Beth looked towards the desks to her left, people sat with quick quills and piles of papers and furiously copied and created and then sent things upwards and onwards. Flying memos soared over their heads, every once in a while one of the workers would add their own memo to the air traffic. Beth was at another desk, the woman on the other side was slow and was frustratingly using her wand to poke around the papers that lay like debris resulting from a small stationary war. Beth tapped her foot impatiently on the wooden floor, Yaxley expected her to return within ten minutes and now she was pushing half an hour.

'I really must be quick, it's very important' Beth stammered. The older women looked up over her spectacles for a second and then continued rummaging.

After another excruciating five minutes, the women grasped a tattered piece of paper and gave a triumphant grunt.

'Here you go. Now mind you make a copy and return this document as soon as you can. Yaxley marches to his own Wizard's jig but even he knows that all this documentation is very confidential and procedures are in order' she said without hiding her distaste for Yaxley. She handed Beth the parchment and then bowed her head and returned to typing up whatever Beth had interrupted.

Beth didn't hesitate, she spun on her heel and crashed straight into someone coming in the opposite direction. The bit of paper flew out of her hands and she made a grab for it. It soared upwards, hit a charmed memo and then came shooting back down again. Beth turned back around and scanned the floor where she assumed it had fallen.

'See, this is why we have to make copies!' The woman at her desk sighed behind her typewriter. 'Good job some people are around to keep things running smoothly,' she continued, smiling up at the person Beth had collided with.

'Oh Meryl, you're too nice. It's people like you the Ministry depends upon.' Lucius Malfoy smiled at the woman with a glint in his eyes. His gaze then fell upon Beth and his smiled stayed untouched on his lips. He stepped forward and handed the document to her, he looked like he was bowing. He held his cape back with his hand and when Beth took the paper, he swished the cape around him as he turned to walk away.

'Nicer than most think that one.' Meryl said to no one in particular. Beth nodded in reply, but noticed the woman wasn't even aware she was still standing clutching the paper in front of her desk. She blushed a deep pink and half ran back to Yaxley's office to deliver the forty minute late document.

Before Beth went inside the office and handed the paper over, curiosity took over and she opened the page out. It was a list of names of people awaiting trial for performing magic in front of Muggles. But that wasn't the most interesting thing, sitting in the crease of the document was another piece of paper, folded up into a small square. She lifted it up and cradled it in her palm, her name sat promisingly in black ink in the centre of the folded parchment.


	5. Chapter 5

_There is something I wish to talk with you about. I cannot come to you, _

_please come to my office at the end of your day. I will wait. – L.M_

Beth read the letter every spare moment she got that day. Inky fingerprints now framed the words and the paper was crumpled and torn in several places. She couldn't help thinking whether Lucius had found her out on purpose by Meryl's desk. He obviously still didn't want to associate himself with her too much because he had hidden the note. But somehow that didn't make her feel bad. Then she paused, her heart jolted, and she considered that this was Lucius getting ready to tell her that it had all been some huge mistake and that their kiss had meant nothing but the exhilaration of defeating a room full of dementors.

Beth's day moved slowly, the tasks seeming more boring and futile than ever. She felt as if her heart was crawling up her throat, each hour the sun got lower in the sky, her heart moved an inch upwards. During the rest of the day, Beth spilled two ink pots, sent a memo to the wrong department twice and annoyed Yaxley far too much by not listening to his instructions. She was sent to transcribe a trial, her hands shook so much as she was typing that they replaced her with one of the victims family members as a last minute resort. Fortunately, there was only a few mutterings about new employees always struggling with the presence of dementors. Dementors! That reminded her of storming into the room to protect Lucius. And his heart beat under her cheek. And the way her body curved into his as if she was a missing part of him that needed to be reunited.

Ushered out into the corridor, Beth walked so fast back up to the department of Magical Law Enforcement she fell over twice on the green tiled floor. After arriving to find Yaxley out of the office on business, a note lay on his desk saying when the courtroom no longer needed her she was free to leave, Beth pulled out the note again from her sleeve and read through the words one more time.

Ten minutes later Beth was stood, hand hesitating in front of Lucius' door, in the corridor in the department of Mysteries. She could feel his note digging into her wrist on the inside of her sleeve. She felt suddenly afraid of what he was going to say. Beth wanted him to want to see her because he liked her, she wanted him to apologise for leaving her after their encounter. But, what if he said something that would destroy her. She didn't think her heart could take being given what it wanted and then getting that thing ripped from her to leave her bleeding and in pain.

Beth knocked softly, once, twice and then a third time. There was a shuffle on the other side of the door and it opened inwards, Lucius stood in the opening. His hair hung messily around his face and he seemed unsure of whether to smile or keep a serious expression.

'I got your note' Beth whispered unintentionally.

Lucius gestured for her to come in and he shut the door quietly, sticking his head out to check the corridor before he did so. Now that Beth was in his office Lucius wasn't sure what to say, he felt like the four days since he last saw her had provided him some clarity and that now he could take hold of the situation responsibly. But there she was, standing stiffly, her hands in fists. Her hair falling out of her bun and a small ink smudge resting just above her right eyebrow.

It would be a lie to say that Lucius had not thought about their kiss so many times that he now wasn't even sure it had entirely happened. He couldn't help but contemplate all of the different ways he could have left Beth after their kiss but the abrupt way he had left plagued him constantly. He wished the plague would deafen his mother's voice in his head, scolding him over and over for even talking to a Muggle born witch.

'Yes, I thought it was necessary to talk, to approach some things that need to be…,' Lucius fought his nervousness with a shake of his head, 'err, well, approached.'

Lucius leant against the front of his large green desk and Beth mimicked him, leaving an arms width gap between them.

'You see, I never meant for what happened between us to occur.' Lucius continued, 'My parents would not deem it appropriate for me to even talk to someone like you. Let alone anything else. And besides they wish me to meet a young lady at a Ministry benefit next week and I just wanted to clarify that we were on the same piece of parchment. As a pure blood it is my duty to remain…pure.'

Beth's heart sank, her fingers gripped the green wood underneath her nails and her eyes closed defensively. She wanted to disappear. She wanted to go back to before the dementor attack. She wanted to not exist.

'Please do not be offended, I kissed you willingly' Lucius said softly hoping to soften what he had said with some honesty but the angry spark that flared in Beth's eyes said otherwise.

'Willingly? Well I didn't make your lips move! I didn't make your hands hold me! I know I am not what you want, you didn't have to tell me that! I am considered nothing because of what I am and I never expected anything from you!' Beth snapped, she stood up away from Lucius. Her eyes staring off at a point behind his head.

'Wait…please understand...' Lucius attempted to interrupt.

'No. You understand! I am not poisonous or dangerous and will not taint you with my stupid muggle blood. Do you not think I wish I was different? Do you not think I wish someone like you wouldn't care despite my blood status? Well I do care, I am just like you but without pure blood. So yeah I understand, you made a mistake. You will get to know this pure blood girl and you will probably get married under your parents' proud eyes and then end up having lots of perfect pure blood children.' Beth turned to leave. She hadn't realised she had started crying. Her breath was coming out in sharp rasps. Her hand shook uncontrollably as she opened the door.

Lucius' hand thumped the door shut before she could slip out. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her until she looked at him. His eyes were wide and genuine.

'I am trying to explain to you that my life is full of this…propriety and expectation. But just as you wish you were different, I wish I was too! I barely know you Beth, but don't you think I want to. But there's no point, you couldn't get anything out of getting to know me. You would get hidden meetings, whispered conversations and then a point in the opposite direction one day when my parents marry me off to someone who they deem worthy. I am afraid to like you, because everything tells me I can't. I have been brought up to despise people like you but I don't despise you. Far from it.' Lucius stood back, his hair fell in front of his eyes and he ashamedly looked at the floor.

'You know, I didn't even know you knew my name.' Beth said after she slowed her breathing, her heart hammered on ferociously though. She saw Lucius relax a little and he looked up.

'I didn't, I found out because I felt so bad for not asking.' He smiled shyly, his eyes lifting to meet hers for a moment. The moment temporarily mellowed. 'Yaxley thinks you're called Bertha though, I only figured out it was Beth when I saw a note on his desk asking him to sign off on this month's progress for your internship.'

'I don't care.' Beth said steadily.

'Well I wouldn't worry, he seemed not too bothered about it so presumably he gave you a positive review. Well positive for him anyway.'

'No, I meant about the other stuff. About you not being able to give me what you think I want.' Beth felt braver than ever, standing in front of Lucius was like standing on the brink of a ledge. She could so easily tumble over into the dark abyss of heartbreak and loneliness.

'Oh.' Lucius leant back against the desk again and looked thoughtful. 'It will never work out, I can't even imagine my life working out how I want in any way. There are too many people that…are expecting things of me.'

'So that's it. You like me, but I'm just a stepping stone to the big boulders of your majestic future?' Beth knew that stepping stone was generous, she was more like a tiny inconvenient pebble.

'Well, in my parents' idea of my future, yes. I'm sorrier than I ever thought I could be, Beth.' Lucius pushed back his hair, the blonde catching the light of the newly risen moon.


	6. Chapter 6

Beth nodded, she was trying to digest everything Lucius was saying. She knew it was never going to be some sort of fated kiss which meant they would be together forever and everyone would accept her because she was with a Malfoy. She knew all that, but it didn't mean she didn't want that with all of her being.

'Okay.' She simply said and went back to open the door again.

'Don't go yet.' Lucius said, he sounded exasperated and agitated.

'No, let me go. I need to go.' She looked up at him, her eyelashes sticking each time she blinked. Tears rolling silently over her eyelids.

Lucius simply nodded, he looked defeated and Beth knew her tears didn't help the situation. She felt like someone had dropped a bag of rocks into her stomach and all she wanted to do was go home, to the apartment she shared with other interns, and go to sleep.

She forced herself to turn away from Lucius Malfoy and edge out between the door and the frame, not wanting to cast any light into the room or the situation. She also was hoping Lucius just let her go, she had nothing left to say. I mean what did she expect, Beth was always going to be a nobody to someone like Lucius.

The next day, Beth slunk into to the Ministry late. She worked all day with added enthusiasm and towards the end of her shift she felt a little better for the first time. She had got through a day without seeing Lucius, she had got through the day without breaking down. Beth was giving herself metaphorical pats on the back by the time she reported to Yaxley's desk an hour before she was due to leave. She could take off her brave face when she left, and unfortunately her metaphorical pats would turn into punches of pain. Pain that she wore like a great metal shield until she could go home and take it down, feeling herself empty and unworthy without the shield to take all her heartbroken blows.

Beth pushed her shoulders back and got a better grip on the stack of folders she was depositing to Yaxley, she pushed into the office with her back and turned to the mahogany desk that shone with an over polished hue. Usually Beth knocked, but she paused in the doorway this time, holding out the folders as an explanation for her impertinence.

Beth's grip faltered and the folders streamed out on to the floor like water spilling from a bucket. The paper covered the floor in a patchwork of yellow and white carpet. Lucius was standing with Yaxley behind the desk, their heads together discussing privately, up until Beth had let the folders escape her that is. Beth felt disappointment rise in her, she couldn't help but seem foolish and childish whenever Lucius was around and she was annoyed that she already was face to face with the man that made her heart flutter after less than a day since their conversation in his office.

Lucius didn't look awkward though, as Beth had expected, he looked professional as always and there was a gentle expression in his gaze as he leant down and picked up a few bits of paper that had settled underneath the desk.

Yaxley was bursting at the seams with anger and as Lucius straightened back up, Yaxley hit the papers in his hand and they flew out over the desk and landed like autumn leaves on top of the rest of the paper on the floor.

'How on earth can you be so clumsy? How dare you interrupt an important meeting and then act so foolish and stupid. I apologise Malfoy, this one is a HUGE burden. She gets stuff done but not to any level I would expect. I guess it's all that dirty blood she's got.' Yaxley came over to loom over Beth in three quick strides. 'Apologise to your superiors and then please go to the west elevator and take it down to the entrance, we are expecting some visitors. Oh, and then leave! I've had enough of your trouble today.'

'I…I'm sorry.' Beth burst from the room, her eyes blinking rapidly, trying to dispel the tears that were so eager to fill her eyes and blur her vision. She ran all the way to the west elevator, got in and then waited for a moment to calm herself. The elevator plunged downwards, following her heart.

'I'm so sorry Malfoy, I suppose she can clean this all up tomorrow. It will remind her of her status among the wizarding families that truly belong here. Well that's if our boys don't do anything to her, eh? We can have our meeting,' Yaxley cast Lucius a fleeting glance, 'in your office instead?'

'Wait, He sent the men from his…our…organization here?' Lucius stood up straight, a shiver slipping down his spine.

'Of course. They want to see what you found for Him last week. I've organised their arrival to coincide with a large Ministry meeting. Of course they'll be disguised with the helpful use of polyjuice potion, I mean we can't be too careful. Our existence being unknown is crucial at the moment.' Yaxley smiled a malicious smirk, his eyes lighting up at the thought of his involvement with something that he obviously felt proudly of.

'Did you tell them you would send someone down?' Lucius said, it came out as barely more than a whisper.

'Of course. I told them my insignificant Mudblood intern would get them to the elevator. I also said it was about time I wasn't associated with such riffraff, so hopefully they get the hint and do me a favour.' Yaxley's eyes glinted at the idea.

Lucius slowly walked towards the door, he smiled half-heartedly at Yaxley's comment. Yaxley's grin back assured him that he thought Lucius was in the same state of mind. A keen and willing devotee for the cause of creating a pure blood wizarding world. Which he was all for, or so everyone thought.

With the promise that Lucius was only dropping off some files in the department of Mysteries, and the reminder that in fifteen minutes he and their arriving associates would be at his office door, Lucius dismissed himself. As soon as he shut the door of Yaxley's office, Lucius turned and ran towards the elevators. The halls were empty, the meeting was under way and Beth was walking into something she may never get out of.


	7. Chapter 7

The elevator steadily moved upwards of its own accord, an elderly wizard in green robes, white hair sticking up around his ears, was the only other person travelling up to the first floor. She was glad that she didn't have to smother her tears in a lift full of nosy people. By the time the elevator jolted to a stop and the gilded golden doors clunked open, Beth had caged her emotions and all that remained of her distress and embarrassment was the shaking of her hands. Beth bunched them up into fists and followed the older man out into the elevator foyer and then paused to take in the people around her.

Yaxley's men should arrive at any moment, they would travel using the floo powder network she was sure, therefore by staying this side of the great statue and near the elevators she should be able to see them no matter what. Beth folded her arms in front of her chest to still her hands, took slow steadying breaths and waited.

Lucius hopped from one foot to the other, waiting impatiently for a lift, any lift, to stop at his floor. It had been less than five minutes since Beth had left to collect the unwelcome visitors but it seemed like far too many. Beth had no idea who these men were. Yaxley was obviously getting back at the Ministry for not transferring him an intern whom he deemed worthy of his expertise. Lucius cursed himself for not seeing that Yaxley hadn't acted against Beth because he had assumed an opportunity like this would arise. This was why Beth couldn't have anything to do with him. He would put her in so much danger. For the first time, Lucius felt that he truly didn't believe that muggle born witches and wizards were nothing. It didn't matter who Beth's parents were or what her blood was like, it only mattered that that blood carried on pumping through her veins and her heart.

The lift clanged open and Lucius stepped in, keeping near to the gate so he would be able to leave before any of the other people who had got in the elevator with him. Obviously stragglers going to the Minister's meeting. All of which voluntarily stood as far away from Lucius as possible, when he looked around, they simply cast their eyes to the floor. His family had such an impact on everyone, his blood, blood that said he was superior, did all the talking. Lucius pressed his palm to his forehead, he couldn't live like this.

The two men were instantly recognisable as they came out in single file from a fireplace on the left side of the grand foyer. They both wore billowing black cloaks, like Lucius', and cast around confident glances as they walked towards the statue, the elevators and Beth. They both had greying brown hair and broad chins, they could be brothers Beth considered. One man, slightly older than the other, had a scar running down from the corner of his mouth. He had a constant grimace and he kept scratching the scar as if it were uncomfortable, which was unusual because the scar was white with age. The younger of the two, walked slightly behind, he shuffled when he walked which made it seem like he was sliding around in shoes two sizes too big.

They came around the statue with smiles on their faces, Beth caught their gaze and gestured towards the elevators.

'For Mr. Yaxley I presume?' The men glanced at her, smiles fading. The younger man nodded and Beth followed them into the empty lift. Beth would do one better than point these men in the right direction, she would take them to Lucius' office and if he saw her so be it. She wanted to prove that she now knew her place in his world. As Beth turned away respectfully from the visitors, the two men exchanged a smirk behind her, the older pulling out his wand as the lift dropped downwards into the dark elevator system.

It was a slow and silent journey, Beth began to feel more and more uncomfortable the deeper they travelled down into the Ministry. The men remained silent behind her, but she could feel their stares digging into the back of her head. Much to her dismay, no one got in at any of the other floors, each department where no one waited for the elevator, was one more realisation that something was not quite right. Surely not everyone would be at the meeting upstairs! These men did not seem like they belonged here, they didn't even seem like they belonged in their own bodies – they were so stiff and awkward.

The lift stopped on the final floor, the department of mysteries, and the darkness that hovered in these threatening corridors sat in front of them, daring them to step into the possibilities. Beth stepped out in front of the men and began to walk to Lucius' office, she heard the men follow her out, their shoes tapping and scraping along the tiled floor. The elevator left them to their business like a silent house elf creeping away and the corridor appeared suddenly more menacing with only the hazy green lanterns spreading out their tentacles of dim light.

Beth suddenly felt that delivering these men to Yaxley and Lucius was an awful idea, she felt a stab of fear at how stupid she was being. She wasn't being bold, or making a point, she was being childish and naïve. And nothing proved her more right than the harsh point of the older man's wand jamming into her spine and sending her sprawling onto the floor.


	8. Chapter 8

Beth rolled onto her back and looked up at the men, the older, crouched above her with an eyebrow raised. The younger didn't even look down.

'So you're Yaxley's problem, well, aren't you just the stereotypical Mudblood! Don't you think Garrow? That scared little expression and these second hand robes that even a blood traitor wouldn't be seen dead in.' he spoke with a deep voice, a voice that made Beth's stomach sink. Blood traitor? Beth didn't understand what was happening or what they were talking about.

'Come on, Lestrange, don't play with the thing.' The man named Garrow whined, pulling out his wand and pointing at Beth half-heartedly. 'Don't know why we had to sort this out today, Yaxley sure needs to know who is really in charge!'

Beth let out a shaking gasp, she understood now, these men were here because of Yaxley. This was all some trap, some detour for these men, a way for Yaxley to get rid of her. And not just in his employment, but get rid of someone that he, and Garrow and Lestrange, were so against because she didn't belong to a pure blood family. Was Lucius involved? Could Beth really have thought that someone like Lucius would not agree with the traditional values that his family, and many others, stood by? God, she was so stupid. Lucius was just playing games with her. Beth, feeling the hope drain from her body, sank back against the floor. The cold marble bit into her skin through the worn fabric of her robes.

'Well, isn't this too easy?' Lestrange pulled Beth half up by her arm and slammed her into the wall, her head bouncing off, and her knees giving out under her. Her hair fell in front of her face so she couldn't see as Garrow came at her from behind Lestrange. He grabbed her robes and tugged her up on to her feet. He pushed her body into the wall and forced her to look up at the ceiling by pressing his wand hard underneath her chin. The wand slid down to the base of her neck, a sharp pain shot up her throat every time she breathed in.

'I would ask if you'd like to say anything before you become nothing – less than nothing. But you don't deserve to have anything to say. You don't deserve to even be alive!' Garrow laughed and Lestrange sniggered behind him.

Beth closed her eyes and waited, she could feel sweat forming between her shoulders, she could hear her pulse drumming in her ears, and she could smell the damp breath coming out in rasps from Garrow's mouth. He was excited, he wanted to kill her without a second thought. Whereas Lestrange wanted to play with her, the look in his eyes when he had laughed seemed to say that he never wanted this game to end. These people were crazy, how could anyone respect people that not only did these horrible things, but enjoyed them.

The wand at her throat, pressed harder and Beth readied herself for the spell that would end her life forever. Lucius came to the surface of her thoughts, his steady blue-eyed gaze, the thin pale hands, and the kiss on the floor in the darkness. There it would stay, with her, in the darkness. Lucius didn't belong in the shadows, he needed to thrive in the light. And all she had was a life in the shadows.

'Goodbye, Mudblood!' Lestrange whispered close to her ear. 'Do it!'

The words Beth had only heard about flew out into the air, but Beth felt nothing – no pain or fear. She felt the wand fall from her throat and wondered if she was leaving her body and moving on. But she could hear people around her, a scuffle, grunts and groans.

Beth opened her eyes, in front of her, Garrow sat motionless against the opposite wall. Or she assumed it was Garrow. He had the same dark cloak on and his wand was the same, but his face was a lot younger now. His skin smooth and brown and his hair a curling black. His eyes, now dark brown, were open in a never-ending stare. His wand was limp in his hand and his chest was still. Garrow was dead. If the spell hadn't killed her then it had killed Garrow, and if Garrow hadn't spoken it then who did.

Beth pulled her eyes away from the dead body and focused on the grunting shapes that were pushing and shoving each other. Lestrange's hand was being held away from the writhing bodies by a pale thin-fingered hand. Lucius' hand! Beth gasped, as the men's faces fell into the glare of one of the green lights.

Lestrange had Lucius by his neck, the veins in his neck straining, his breath coming out in rasps. The hand that wasn't keeping Lestrange's wand at bay, pulled at the scarred man's robes, desperately trying to throw him to the floor. Lestrange kicked at Lucius' knee but with an elegant step, Lucius caught Lestrange's leg and the older man fell down hard onto his knee. Lestrange cried out in pain. Lucius took the opportunity to pull back from the other man's grip, a hand print red on his neck, and pulled out his ebony wand with one smooth manoeuvre.

'Don't mess…with Ministry affairs, Lestrange. Aren't…you in…enough trouble as it is?' Lucius spoke between ragged breaths, his wand rested between Lestrange's eyes.

Lestrange smiled, his teeth glinted in the light. 'Lucius, Lucius, Lucius, I didn't think that you would protect the Ministry's standards. Whatever would your mother and father say?' His leg twitched, his knee shaking under him, his smile faltered.

'My mother and father would say that I shouldn't listen to crazy Lestrange's and that at all costs the Ministry needs to be unaware of my involvement with the cause. They would say do whatever is necessary to remain in a status of power and influence.' Lucius had caught his breath and now it was he who smiled down at his victim.

Lestrange blinked, a smile fighting through the grimace of pain. 'We was only doing what Yaxley suggested. Not that we thought it was worth the risk of exposure, but you see we don't want to upset one of our key inside associates, do we?' Lestrange raised his eyebrows and shrugged his shoulders in a 'what can you do?' way. His eyes met Lucius' and the two men stared at each other, one with a smile merging into an angry grimace, and the other with a malicious grin.

'No. But I will handle Yaxley. My family is much respected, by _all _people. He will listen to me. Now if you don't mind, take your possessions,' Lucius pointed at Garrow, 'and get to my office. You can explain to Yaxley why I was forced to act so impulsively. He can clean up this mess, it's his own fault. You were lucky no one was around. I'll be with you both after I've cast a memory charm.'

'As you wish Malfoy.' Lestrange hissed. 'Can't say this won't create a ruckus with…some people though.'

With another grin and a sarcastic bow, Lestrange stood up, and limping a little he cast a spell over Garrow's corpse and the body rose and followed him down the dark corridor. It looked as if a dementor was hovering behind Lestrange. Soon the pair were far enough away that they were only shadows in the distance, a door could be faintly heard opening and closing and then all was silent.

Beth let out a slow breath, her body trembled, her vision blurred and she started to fall forwards. With one stride Lucius caught Beth in his arms, her body limp in his embrace.


End file.
